


It was you.

by Adrazte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrazte/pseuds/Adrazte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fear of loosing Petra without her knowing his true feelings starts to weigh heavy on Levi's shoulders.  In the weeks proceeding the Exhibition outside wall, their relationship  takes a drastic turn. </p><p>Disclaimer- I dont own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or any of the characters in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was you.

It was you.

***

“He needs to take some time.” Hange said, adjusting the strap of her goggles. “You can't expect him to be fully functional after a loss like this.”

Erwin leaned back on his chair, folding his arms over his chest. “We need him, were so close to something. We have too many unanswered questions.”

“He's no good to any of us like this.” She took a seat in the brown leather arm chair across from him. “This is different. People don't get over losses like this. This is like the loss of Isabel and Farlan. “ She paused, laying her hands on the desk. Her eyes watered, but she did not cry. “ This was Petra. This one,” She paused again, swallowing the lump in her throat. “A broken man, may have no reason to keep on living.”

Erwin closed his eyes for a moment. “Hange, if we don't get answers soon, we will all run out of reasons.”

***

“Corporal?” Petra walked into the study. It was late in the evening, the room was lit dimly by a large iron chandelier. She squinted in the dim light, several of the candles had already whittled to nothing. “Corporal Levi?”

“Here, Petra.” A deep voice called from the back of the room, as her eyes adjusted, she saw the faint light of a lantern. 

She slid by a large table and wound by two large reading chairs until she made her way to the small table where he sat.

He slipped a white porcelain teacup, backwards, as was his fashion and reviewed a stack of papers lying across the table. She peered around, but none of her other squad mates were in attendance. 

“Corporal!” She said, saluting. She stood at attention. 

The sharpness of her salute provoked him to look up from his papers. She wore a soft, pale green dress, the hem adorned with small embroidered roses. Her hair was pinned up and the cut on the neckline of her dress left her shoulders exposed. 

The castle study was drafty, air moved through cracks in the stone causing the candles to flicker. His breath caught for a moment, admiring the way the light danced across her skin. Though they had spent time together, he still wasn't used to seeing her out of uniform. It was a nice change from the the heavy gear and tattered, blood-stained clothes they were accustomed too on the field.

“At ease, Petra.” Levi said, placing both his cup and paper down. “Sit.” His voice was warm, his hand beckoned her and he used his leg to push out a chair.

Their eyes met while she sat, she smiled softly at him. He stiffened his posture, and looked back toward the documents. 

“With this last battle, you're now at the most kills of any member of my squad. I suppose a congratulations is in order.” He placed the sheet in front of her. It was an acknowledgment from both Commander Erwin and the King. Signed and stamped with the king's seal.

Petra stared down, and then back up to meet his gaze. “King’s seal,” Levi pointed at the hardened wax. “It must have been so difficult for his fat, lazy hand to press down that hard.” He snorted lightly and took another sip of tea.

“I don't deserve this, Corporal. This last kill would have not been possible without you.” Her fingers fiddled nervously under the table. “ If you hadn't removed the titans ability to run, I would have never had the time to provide the killing blow.” She pushed the sheet back towards him.

He smirked, taking the paper from her and placing it neatly back on the pile. “You did well.” He said. “This victory is yours and yours alone.”

Petra hesitated for a moment, she twisted a piece of her dress around her finger. No matter how much time she spent with him, she was always unfocused and nervous around him. His presence always made her cheeks flush and her heart beat faster. “Sir?” 

“Hm?” He took another sip of tea, his blue-grey eyes peered at her from over the rim.

“I wanted to thank you for allowing me to be a member of your team. It is such an honor to fight alongside you.” 

He placed the cup down and stared at her for a long moment. She was again, nervously fiddling with her fingers. A strand of strawberry blonde hair fell over her face.

She was such a mystery to him. When he first met her as a recruit, her nature didn't seem fitting for a soldier of the Scout Regiment, let alone his Elite squad. She was to humble; to kind. That being said, it didn't take long to see that she was a natural with the 3D Maneuvering gear, she was graceful in flight, agile; fierce and cunning in battle. But to look at her now, her face flushed, her soft skin glowing in the light of the candles. One would never know a warrior hid underneath her angelic face. 

He caught himself staring at her, and quickly averted his eyes. “You earned your place within my team.” He went to refill his cup, but her hand had already moved toward the teapot. Their fingers touched; neither pulled away.

The tension between them was always present. Levi always kept his cool, unwavering demeanor. They were friends. Comrades in arms, but he cared for her more so than any other member of his team. He constantly kept a watchful eye on her, steering her out of harm's way whenever possible. After battles his eyes desperately searched for her, scouring through the madness looking for her face. It was becoming an all too familiar feeling, this pull in his chest when their eyes met. Their fingers still lingered against one anothers. 

She cleared her throat. “Corporal, allow me.” She stood, reaching for the tea pot. She filled his cup. 

He watched her, the candle light danced off her arms and the curve of her breasts. She placed the pot down, and tucked the stray hair back behind her ear. 

“Is this the tea I got for you from that small shop in the shopping district?” She breathed in. “I can smell the spices.” She tilted her head and smiled warmly at him. “ I so hoped you would like it.”

He took a long pause again. His mind had been clouded lately. He’d been unfocused. He wanted to blame it on the recent round of Titan information that had caused an unnerving feel within the ranks. That it was the constant demand on the Scouts. After all, the latest venture outside the wall had caused more casualties, and the death toll weighed heavily on his shoulders. But staring at her now, he knew.

Life's so fragile. We are always so close to death's door. Tell her. Levi turned back to Petra, she was staring at him, her brow furrowed with concern. “Lost in thought, I see.” She took a step back. “ If we are through, Sir, I’ll take my leave. I know how much you enjoy your quiet time away from the recruits.” As she turned to walk away, he seized her hand.

“Corpra…?” Her breath caught. 

He leaned in and kissed the top of her hand. “There's rumor that we will be leaving for another exhibition. It will be dangerous. More so, than others we have faced in the past. You will be careful.”

“Corporal, I...” His lips grazed over the tips of each of her fingers. She could feel her face flush. He leaned in, placing her hand against the side of his face. 

“Levi...” She whispered as he stood and leaned in, forcing her hand to rake through his hair.

She smelled of rosewater, and as he stared into her caramel-colored eyes, he watched them darken. She was nervous but her eyes pleaded. Her nails lightly caressing the nape of his neck. She wanted him to kiss her. 

Levi spoke, the heat of his breath grazing her lips, “Petra.” He cupped her face with his other hand. She could feel the rough skin of his palm, though, he held her face gently. “This next mission, follow my orders without question. It's my number one priority to keep you safe.” 

“I would never quest…” He kissed her then. Softly at first, the taste of tea lingered on his lips. His hand slipped through her hair, and she tilted back, allowing him to kiss her deeper. She could hear the creak of his chair as he leaned in, kissing her now so fervently she nearly lost her footing. They stood, fully embraced in one another.

“Levi” She whispered against his mouth, “I’ve belonged to you for so long,“ Her voice cracked ”I just wanted you to let me in.”

Levi leaned back running his index finger along the side of her face. “In you, I have found some semblance of peace in this world. You silence my demons.” He looked away for a moment. Composing his thoughts. “You brought a different darkness into my soul. I saw the stars for the first time.” He kissed her softly and she gave way into his arms. “I've loved you for so long.“ He whispered, “I've wanted this for so long.” He lifted her onto the table, kissing down her neck, her fingers gently tugging at his hair.

There was a knock at the door. Levi turned, noticeably irritated by the interruption. “What is it?” He barked.

A muffled voice spoke. “Corporal Levi, Sir! Commander Erwin seeks your attention. It’s a matter regarding the new cadets.”

“On my way. Dismissed!” He turned back to Petra, his irritation quickly falling from his face. He cocked his head giving her a sly smirk. “Idiot has great timing.” 

“Oluo always does.” She pouted, running her hands up his chest. “You should go. You shouldn’t leave the Commander waiting.” 

Levi nodded, staring back toward the door. “More cadet brats to deal with. I wonder what stupid thing they got themselves into this time.”

Petra chuckled, brushing the loose hair from his face. “We’ll talk later, then?”

“I’ll find you after I speak with Erwin. Till then.” He kissed her hand, and followed off after Oluo. 

***

“What is it?” Levi asked, walking into Commander Erwin's office.

“Levi,” Erwin looked up from his papers. “I have a mission for your team. “ He stood, walking over to a large map that hung from the wall, on it were various formation locations. “We believe another human/titan hybrid lies in our mists. Hange and I have developed a plan to catch her.” He pointed to several points on the map. “Your team will be listed several times on the maps distributed out to the various squad leaders, but you will follow this route.“ He handed over a piece of parchment. ”You will stay on a straight course directly down the center of this large forest.”

Levi reviewed the map, “We won't be able to see Titans until they are directly ontop of us in there. It's a death trap.” 

“The trees will also give you maneuvering capabilities you won't have anywhere else. The female is interested in Eren. We’ll use him to lure her. It's our best chance to catch the female and to get answers humanity desperately needs. Questions?”

Levi looked down at the map, tracing his finger along the route. His fears were right, this mission would be extremely dangerous. Her face flooded his mind. 

“No.”

***

The Scout outpost was quiet, several guards scattered about the open courtyard. They bantered and laughed. As Petra walked by, they saluted her. She saluted back and continued on her path. There was a high regard for the Special Operations Squad, though the formality toward her always left her uncomfortable. 

It was the end of summer and the nights were cooler. Petra pulled in her cloak and walked toward the stables. 

The stalls had been freshly cleaned and smelled of hay. She walked through the high archway, and her boots crunched against the straw that lay beneath her feet. The horses were calm, several feeding or sleeping. 

A gray mare poked her head out from her stall and snorted with acknowledgment. “Hi girl,” Petra whispered, rubbing her hand across the horse's snout. “ It's been a rather interesting day.” She sighed, reaching into her pocket. “ I brought you a little something.“ The mare whinnied in delight and licked the sugar cubes from her palm. 

“Petra?” She turned and Hange peeked her head out from one of the stalls.

“Hange, what are you doing in there? “She walked toward her friend. She peered past her and noticed a small lantern and paperwork piled in the corner of the stall.

“I come here to think sometimes.” She chuckled. “They are great company!” She pointed at her horse. The steed had his feed bag on, and was delightfully munching away. She turned back, and tilted her head. “Are you worried about the next expedition?”

Petra smiled, “No,” she thought “well yes, aren't we always? That's not why I am here.” She looked back toward her horse. “I'm just feeling rather strange and needed to get away.” 

Hange stepped out of the stall and grabbed Petra’s chin, she stared at her friend, pressing her palm to her forehead. “Strange how? No fever, …but your cheeks seem flushed, your lips swollen…..” She cocked her head slyly and laughed. “Thinking too much about Levi again?“ She winked, patting her friend on the shoulder. “Or did you finally give up and let Oluo sneak a kiss?“ She wailed in laughter. The horses startled, stomped in annoyment. 

Petra pursed her mouth for a moment and then joined in the laugher. “Ugh Oluo, no!”

Hange stared questioningly at her friend. “Levi, again then?” Petra blushed, walking over to a broom and starting to sweep the stable. “AAHHHH!” Hange squealed. “It was Levi! The cleaning proves it!”

“Hange, keep it down!” Petra said, checking around the stall to see that they were alone. “ It just happened….”

“What happened exactly?” Hange found a hay bail and sat at attention toward her friend.

“I honestly don't know. We were talking about my last titan kill. He was showing me a document of recognition signed by the king. Before I knew it, he was kissing me, or maybe I was kissing him?“ She dropped the broom and covered her face in her hands.

“Ah...well, it doesn't take a scientific mind to realize Levi has feelings for you. He hides them well, but nothing eludes me. His eyes are always searching for you and yours for his. I've known him for a long time, Petra. He’s different around you.” Hange took off her glasses and rubbed her nose. “And you've been in love with him for as long as I have known you.”

“Is it that obvious?” Petra sighed, leaning against the wall. “My mind is all over the place Hange. What would have happened if we weren't interrupted?” She stared over at her friend, fear in her eyes. “What if he never speaks of it again? What if he closes himself off completely?!”

Hange waved her hand dismissively,“Levi never does anything he does not mean. He's methodical like that. If he said he would return, then he will.” She tapped the tip of her nose, thinking. “I was just speaking to Erwin, I may have been the reason he was called away. If so, I am sorry. But we have some interesting developments sprouting out from the new cadets. This could change everything!” She giggled in delight. “You and Levi. Eren; the new recruits. Maybe for once luck will be on our side. We will change how we see Titans, we will put all the pieces together! Humanity will soon be able to live free outside the walls!”

They heard heavy boots against the floorboards of the stable. Levi stood in the entry way. He wore his Scouts uniform, the green cloak flapping lightly in the cool evening breeze. His eyes were worrisome but his voice remained steady and calm. “Petra, I need to speak with you.”

Hange looked at him, and then back to Petra. She stretched and fake yawned, “Well, it's been a long day. I think I'm off to the barracks. I’ll let you two speak. “ She walked in the stable, grabbed her lantern and papers and proceeded out. Hange spoke as she walked past him, “Hey, Levi?!”

“No.” He said bluntly, not breaking his gaze from Petra. Hange chuckled and walked off. 

“Levi,” Petra breathed, turning toward him. He rushed toward her and kissed her. She smiled against his lips. “I was worried you wouldn't come back.”

He leaned away for a moment, “I will always come back for you.” He smiled, it was a beautiful smile, so rare for him. “I'm sorry to have kept you waiting.” He slid his hand in hers. “Follow me.”

***

Levi clenched Petras waist and they rose up to the bell tower of the castle. The tower was deemed useless for the the Regiments needs, being too small to use as a workable space for training, sleeping or eating. 

He walked toward one the the sconces and lit it. A faint yellow cast flowed throughout the room, the stones sparkled with bits of quartz. Petra looked around, running her hand across the the large brass bell. She tapped it with her finger and a heavy “Ping” hummed through the room. She smiled, pleased with herself.

Several quilts lay neatly on the floor and beside them a small, round table. Levi slipped his hand in hers and guided her to the far left of the tower. He pointed out.

The castle was built next to a large forest. Trees lined the horizon of the night sky; their dark green shadows swaying gently against the breeze. “The sky is open. I come here to think, to get away from the world below.” He shook his head. “It would seem I can never get high enough.” He said, sitting on the window ledge.

“I come from nothing, Petra. I was born in the underground city. My Mother died when I was young, and I lived on my own until my Uncle found me. He took me in and raised me; taught me to fight, to survive, and then he too was gone.”

“I met Farlan soon after, we became good friends and formed a small gang, gathering equipment and medicine and selling them to various organizations within the underground. It was during that time we got a hold of the 3D Maneuvering Gear. One day, maybe it was night, you can't tell down there, Isabel fell into our lives.” He paused, lost in thought. “She was a brat. Stubborn and full of life. She aggravated Farlan so.They bickered constantly.“ He chuckled softly. “They were my family and I loved them. Isabel and Farlan always dreamed of the sky, freedom from the darkness that was our world. We were desperate to find a way out of the underground and low and behold, it found us.”

“It was a simple job, really. Steal confidential papers from the Scout Regiments Commander, Erwin Smith and kill him. If we succeeded, we were promised citizenship in the world above. Our skill with 3D gear traveled fast to the surface. And so, an elite team of Scouts came to the underground, lead by Erwin himself. We were caught, of course. All part of the plan. We knew that with our ability to use the maneuvering devices, Erwin would never pass the opportunity to use us as a weapon to fight the titans. And so, we were given a ultimatum; face prison or worse, or join the regiment. Joining the scouts put Erwin within our grasp.”

“Isabel, Farlan and myself had discussed how best to plan out our attack. We searched for the papers in Erwin's office, but Erwin knew something was going on. Farlan insisted that the papers had to be on his person, that our best option would be to kill him and take the papers on the field.”

“It was the first time testing signal flare formations outside the wall. A storm rolled thru, the rain and fog was heavy. It was impossible to see but a few passes in front of us. It was the perfect time to get the papers and kill Erwin. The storm would allow me to slip away without anyone noticing. With the rain and fog so thick, we couldn't single if titans were located and we couldn't see them until they were right on top of us. I made a decision to take on Erwin myself. I was worried for their safety and I told Farlan and Isabel to stay with our squad. Their odds were better. I would go out alone.”

Petra watched him, his blue-grey eyes lingered out into the view “I had been riding for several minutes when I came across a massacre. At least three squads, or what was left of them, scattered throughout an open field. As I surveyed the slaughter, I noticed footprints leading back behind me. The titan had doubled back, I must have rode right by it and never noticed.” He paused for a moment, staring into the past. “By the time I reached them, “ He closed his eyes, and clenched his fists. 

Petra reach out for him, but pulled her hand back. He didn't want her comfort, he wanted someone to listen. He was always a man of few words. But, with her, it had always been more than just fighting Titans and battle strategies. They had secretly shared so much with one another. Talks over several pots of tea long after their squad mates had gone to bed. They spoke of their favorite books, music; she had taught him to waltz, he showed her how to play piano and how to steep tea for the finest brew. They joked about Levi leaving the Corps and opening a small tea shop. And with each conversation, each crossing, she fell more and more in love with him. He was more to her than Humanity's Strongest Soldier, more than a tool to fight the Titans. He was a man, flawed, broken and perfect. 

But this confession; his loss of Isabel and Farlan, this shaped him into the leader he was. This was a defining moment in his life.

“The only thing we are allowed to do is to believe we won't regret the choice we made.” He turned, the moonlight casting a white glow on his face. His eyes were sorrowful, the pain creeping between the crease in his brows. “I regret leaving them every, single day.” He raked his hand through his hair. “But what terrifies me more, is the regret I'd carry by not telling you how I feel. Not telling you that from the moment we met, it was you. Everything was you.” 

Petra rushed to him, he buried his face in her neck, wrapping his arms around her. His embrace was strong, desperate, as if he were afraid she’d slip away. He cupped her face and stared intensely into her eyes. His heart ached, her brown eyes were deep pools of worry. How beautiful she was, her creamy pale skin felt warm under his fingers. Her hair fell loosely on her face. He never thought he would have met someone like her. His whole world was on fire, and she was the only one who could save him. 

When he finally did kiss her, it was forceful. The hunger surged between them and they were lost in the moment; lost in their love and their grief.  
His tongue plunged between her lips, tasted her, found her tongue twined around his. His hand drove into her hair. He could feel her, the fullness of her against him.  
For the first time in her life, Petra forgot her fears. Her hopes and dreams had been rekindled by his touch. His kisses burned into her skin. Nothing in her experience prepared her for the new sensations his love would bring; the tingle in her neck, arms, and hands. Once unrestrained, their passion was urgent, desperate. He picked her up and pressed her against the stone. His hands cupped under her thighs and her legs wrapped around him. 

Petra pressed her hands against his chest, pushing open his collar, she stoked her hand over naked skin, and he moaned in her mouth. She felt weightless, his fingers lightly kneading into her flesh, he pulled back for a moment, his eyes were lustful, his lips swollen, damp with her kiss.  
“Whatever happens, I will carry my love for you. In life or in death, you will always be with me.”  
She spoke, her voice trembling, “And you with me”.  
***  
She traced her fingers along several scars that lined his chest. The sunrise peaked up over the mountains and the morning doves cooed. She blushed, her mind flooding back to the night they had shared together.  
He was still asleep and she watched him intently, desperate to carve this memory in her mind. She wanted to savor it, tuck it away where sorrow couldn't touch it.  
She loved him, had been in love with him from the first time their eyes met. She watched over him now, jealous of the sunlight that touched his face. She pressed her ear to his chest and listened to its rhythm, his chest rising and falling beneath her.  
The constant worry seemed lifted from his face; wherever he was, he was at peace. It was an odd sensation, feeling pure joy and pure sorrow. The fear of this moment slipping away from her was more terrifying than any Titan. Everyday since they met she felt like she was running out of time. She sadly smiled, how fleeting it all is, she ran her finger along the curve of his face.  
He stirred, breathing in, his hands searched for her. Once they touched her, he relaxed again, combing his fingers gingerly through her hair as he spoke, “For a moment, I thought I was dreaming.“  
“Levi?” Her lips brushed against his bare chest.  
“Hm? ”He kissed her hair.  
“Lie to me.” She leaned up, staring at him. His brows furrowed in confusion. “Lie to me. Tell me that we’ll survive all this.That you and I will make it through all the chaos, the horror, and we’ll live out our lives in eachothers arms.”  
It would be a lie telling her the madness would be over. That they could spend the rest of their lives here, tangled in one another, hiding from the world. A beautiful lie.  
He leaned up and cupped her face. “Marry me.” Her eyes widened, and tears began to swell and fall from her face. “We’ll survive this,” he leaned in, kissing her tears. “We’ll live to see the walls fall and we’ll build a home out in the countryside. I’ll plant you a field of roses and we’ll watch our children grow. And you and I will spend the rest of our lives reliving moments like this. “ He paused, smiling warmly at her. “ After this expedition, we’ll marry and we’ll take some time away. We’ll start our life together.”  
A beautiful lie, indeed.  
He wiped more tears from her face and she nodded in agreement, kissing his palm “Yes. That sounds beautiful.” She smiled, sorrow and joy mixed with the tears in her eyes.  
They kissed, locked again in their desperate embrace.  
***

The roar of the female Titan rang through him. The woods shook violently as masses of titans flooded in.

Levi watched in horror as she was consumed, blood and gore stained the titans bodies and they climbed over one another, gorging on her flesh. Does it hurt as they tear you apart?

He glanced at Erwin. The Commander stared blankly below. Noticeably shaken from the scene that lay before him. 

Petra, Levi thought. He surveyed the scene. As the Titans succumbed to their blood lust, he snuck away, the force of his speed cutting through his clothing. The Female titans screams dwindled as distance came between them. 

This part of the forest was quiet. A sense of unease grew inside him. No birds sang, and no life scuttled through the trees or forest floor.

Suddenly, he came across body dangling from its 3D gear. It was a familiar face, frozen in fear, its eyes wide in terror. Gunther. His heart was heavy and sadness began to mixed with fear as he continued on his path. 

Eld lay several yards away, his face empty of expression. He stared up toward the canopy, his lower half missing, his blood scattered. Levi felt a surge of pain burn thru his chest. Please, he begged, pressing on.

A few moments later he found Oluo. He lay chest down in a pool of blood. His eyes were open and his face wet with tears. Blood streamed from his open mouth. 

Please, please…His heart was pounding, his ribs barely able to contain its throbbing. He canvassed the forest, desperate to find her. Please.

He saw her.

Her broken body, leaned against the foot of a tall tree. And as he moved in closer he begged for her to look at him; waited for her silent expression of relief knowing he was safe. But her eyes were dark. They stared blankly up toward the sky. 

Were you looking for me, Petra? He whimpered, guilt hung heavy in his chest. Her soft lips were parted, streaks of blood stained her mouth and cheek. I’M HERE! his inner voice wailed. LOOK AT ME! PLEASE, MY LOVE. LOOK AT ME! He was silently begging,screaming, beating bloody fists against an invisible wall. But in all his rage, all his despair, all he could do was stare down at her face. 

They were dancing. Folds of red fabric splayed out as he twirled her. She laughed in delight, her giggles echoing through the tower. She rolled back into his arms, the heat of her body pressing against his chest. She smiled, leaning in, her rosy, pink lips grazed over his., “Levi,” She sighed contentedly, “Let's stay like this forever….”

A chill ripped through him and he was back in the present. Back in this impossible moment. He felt like he was being torn apart from the inside, grief ripping through his core like jagged claws through flesh. His internal screams knew no resolution and he howled endlessly in his silent agony.

The wind picked up and blew strands of hair carelessly across her face.

Please, look at me….

***

Their secret place was just how they had left it. Several quilts lay on the floor along with a few pillows. The table nested beside them held candles and several books. A tea pot and two cups lay on small wood tray, near it, a small embroidery loop; the pattern unfinished. A vase had been knocked over from the wind, shards of glass and dried rose petals scurried across the floor, they crunched beneath his boots. 

He walked toward the table and picked up the smallest, red leather book. A dried rose was pressed between the pages. 

Before loving you, love, nothing was mine:  
I hesitated through streets and things:  
Nothing mattered or had a name:  
The world was the air that I awaited

I knew ashen halls,  
Tunnels inhabited by the moon,  
Cruel hangars that bid farewell,  
Questions that insisted in the sand

Everything was empty, dead and mute,  
Fallen, abandoned and decrepit  
Everything was an inalienable other,

Everything was of others and of no one,  
Until your beauty and your poverty  
Filled the autumn with gifts

-Pablo Neruda

 

The End


End file.
